The invention is related to telephony systems that allow users to place and receive telephone calls, and to send and receive text and video messages. More specifically, the invention is related to telephony systems that make or grant awards to users based on the users' telephony activity.
Presently, no telephony systems make or grant awards to users based on their use of the telephony system. If awards are granted to users based on their level of activity on the telephony system, or based on specific types of communications activity, the granting of awards might increase use of the telephony system.